Scientist outfit
(scientist outfit) (Lab technician) (Enclave) (All-purpose) (lab coat) }} Scientist outfits are pieces of clothing in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. They provide a bonus of +5 to Science. All scientist outfits can be repaired with the scientist outfit, lab technician outfit, Enclave scientist outfit, Vault lab uniform, and Doctor Li's outfit. Variants Scientist outfit The scientist outfit has a generic "lab gear" look and is found on various non-player characters in the Capital Wasteland. They are worn by James during Baby Steps, the ghoul scientist at SatCom Array NW-05a, the scientist blowing himself up from a truck near Broadcast tower KB5, Doctor Preston, Janice Kaplinski, Sandra Kundanika in Haven, and the last few are worn by 3 or 4 Project Purity scientists. In Fallout: New Vegas, Fantastic and Ignacio Rivas at HELIOS One both wear this outfit, as does Calamity in Jacobstown, Dr. Hildern and Angela Williams at Camp McCarran, and Chris Haversam at REPCONN test site. The easiest way to get it without failing any quests or lowering reputation is by reverse pick-pocketing armor with a higher DT such as leather armor. Lab technician outfit The lab technician outfit is similar to the scientist outfit, with a noticeable difference being a teal undershirt and beige pants/tie for the male, instead of a dark blue. It is worn by scientists in Rivet City. The easiest way to obtain it would be from Anna Holt in the Rivet City science lab. Doctor Lesko encountered during Those! and Doctor Banfield are also wearing one of these. There is also a unique lab technician outfit (Broken Steel add-on) worn by the Enclave doctor inside the medical bay in the mobile base crawler. In Fallout: New Vegas the lab technician outfit is worn by Dr. Kemp in Camp McCarran concourse. It can be acquired by reverse-pickpocketing higher DT armor or by killing him. Enclave scientist outfit The Enclave scientist outfit shares its model with the radiation suit, but the texture is white with an orange-tinted plexiglas helmet. It is worn only by Enclave scientists, who do not respawn when killed. Therefore, there are only so many of them. Use the other scientist outfits to repair them. Several Enclave camp locations may spawn a scientist with this outfit. All-purpose science suit The all-purpose science suit is identical in all but name with the Enclave scientist outfit. The suit was originally cut from Fallout 3, but was added into Fallout: New Vegas with patch 1.2.0.31x and can be found in the Followers of the Apocalypse safehouse. Lab coat (Broken Steel) Worn by the Enclave doctor in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. This outfit is similar to the scientist outfit, except that the female version has a teal undershirt instead of a dark blue one. Unique variants * Doctor Li's outfit * Lesko's lab coat The all-purpose science suit appears in Fallout: New Vegas inside the Followers safehouse on one of the beds (after patch 1.2.0.314). Gallery Scientist Outfit.png|Scientist outfit Lab technician outfit.png|Lab technician outfit Fo3 lab coat.png|Lab coat Scientist outfit.png|Enclave scientist outfit / all-purpose science suit Scientist outfit CA1.jpg|Concept art Scientist outfit CA2.jpg Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing de:Laborkittel des Chirurgen es:Traje de científico ru:Халат учёного uk:Халат вченого